yanderetaleundertaleaufandomcom-20200215-history
Yanderetale UndertaleAU Wiki
Welcome to Yanderetale / Underedere and Deltadere / Yandererune Welcome to Yanderetale / Underdere and Deltadere / Yandererune. An A.U. ( alternative universe ) for fans of Yandere Simulator and Undertale and Deltarune and can't decide which one is better. I'm just a KID, WITH THE AGE OF 10!!!!!! *Stay calm. Both Yanderetale and Deltadere both have two names and feel free to call it the other names I gave it. Every encounters ( like Froggit, Rudinn, etc.) is going to be Rival chan ( Rival chan is also gonna be some minor mini bosses like K. Round ) Note: I do not own a tablet so I draw everything with a mouse ( Still improving. I'm a kid ,I have other things to do ) Yanderetale characters w/ themes: Yamada T. as Frisk - Once upon a murder ( Once upon a time ) Aishi A. as Chara - Yandere strike back ( Megalo strike back ) Shidesu O. as Flowey/ Omega - Your best delinquent ( Your best friend ), your worst delinquent ( Your best nightmare ), Ends of Adolescene ( Finale ) Odayaka A. as Toriel - Fallen Senpai ( Fallen down ), Senpai's ache / Rivalache ( Heartache ) Ruto O. as Napstablook - Occult fight ( Ghost fight ) Yamada H. as Sans - Sansnako. ( sans. ), the song that might play when you fight Sansnako ( the song that might play when you fight Sans ), Sisterlovania ( Megalovania ) Najimi O. as Papyrus - Bakatrousle ( Bonetrtousle ) Tsuburaya S. as Grillby - ( I have no theme yet ) Nemesis C. as Temmie - Nemmiesis village ( Temmie village ), Nem shop ( Tem shop ) Yuto H. as the Mad Dummy - Dummy! ( Dummy! ) Rito A. as Undyne/ the Undying - Sport of justice ( spear of Justice ), battle against a true athlete ( battle against a true hero ) Kina M. as Alphys - Mujphys ( Alphys ) Rana M. as Muffet - Spider lust ( spider dance ) so sorry is the art club leader but I don't know his name pls comment first and last name Sinobu K. as Mettaton/ NEO - Drama crusher ( metal crusher ), Death by drama ( death by glamour ), Power of DRAMA ( Power of NEO ) Saiko M. as Asgore - Asgami / counciltrukung ( Asgore / Beguntrukung ) Science club as Amalgmates - ( I don't have a theme yet ) Info C. as Asriel/ Dreemurr - Info and Murder ( Hopes and Dreams ), Info theme ( His theme ) Osana's secret obsticle as Gaster - ( I don't have a theme yet ) Yandere Dev. as The annoying dog - Dev song ( dog song ) the Other theme that maybe no one owns: Determination ( Determination ) Deltadere characters w/ themes Yamada T. as Kris - Beginnings of future gore ( Beginning ) ( I'm Susie pls don't ship me , I can't find a characeter that suits her, I'm not using the old delinquents ) - ( I don't have a theme yet ) ( my sister is Ralsei, same reason for Susie ) - The past of now ( The Legend ), Friendships could end but ours won't ( Friendship), Never forget ( Don't Forget ) Aishi A. as Lancer - Ayancer ( Lancer ), I'm very psychotic ( I'm very bad ), Vs. Ayancer ( Vs. Lancer ) Rio Y. as Seam ( It's pronounced as "Shawm" ) - This'll light you up ( lantern ) Haruka K. as Rouxls Kaard - Kokuxls Harukaard ( Rouxls Kaard ), ( this theme is too much that I won't show it ) ( Hip shop ) Aishi R. as the Spade king - Psychotic Chaos Queen ( Chaos King ) Amai's secret obsticle as Jevil - Circus ( Circus (uwu)), THE WORLD PSYCHOTICS ( THE WORLD REVOLVING ) Yanderetale and Deltadere's topic It's just undertale and Deltarune's topic with a pinch of yandere simulator. Another version of this game is that you fell and most Yanderes or Darkners are too psycho and will try and kill you no matter what and there are survival needs just like in a survival game, hunger, thrist and health ( Also have oxygen, when you're underwater and armor when you put on some, it will increase your defense ) only Amairiel and Inforiel would be willing not to murder you for Yanderetale and Jalsei for Deltadere and Amairiel / Jalsei would give you a starter pack to start your journey. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse